mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:IDGCaptainRussia
Hi, welcome to the : the only M.U.G.E.N character and stage encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Ronald McDonald page; we hope it will be the first of many contributions from you. Before editing and making articles, why not take a peek at the rules? Leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything (don't worry, I won't bite). Enjoy fighting! Dchan250 (talk) 16:55, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Glitch to fixed Can you fixed a glitch on the character Natalia Glinka ? With Hilda as assist, Maya's animation is missing during F+a. Up: With others ZSM's characters Down: With Natalia Glinka If you have found from where been the problem, can you give me informations also! ---Toupou--- (talk) 19:34, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Groudon's move set, *Earthquake (Can't hurt if opponent is in the air) *Fire Blast *Dragon Claw *Overheat (Only does damage if opponent is close to Groudon) Kyogre's move set, *Water Spout *Ice Beam *Surf *Dive (Swoops down and then swoops back up) Level 1 attack: Groudon- Volcano- takes about a 4th of life away Level 2 attack: Kyogre- Sheer Cold- frezzes you in place, takes away 1/2 of your life Level 3 attack: both- Scuffle of Legends- (Lava+Water Super beam: takes 3/4 of life away) Unsipuscribe My stupid channel. >:/ I know you subscribed to me. Stop stalking me or I'll copy u and u will be this pic. I'm Starting: Project D AKA Dark Form WIP Characters, for dark cheapies and users on this database! Join! It's Free!Emiozuna (talk) 02:09, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Really? Ok. I'm not really angry at you, but really? I saw your comment on my blog post about my Halloween stage. You didn't criticize the quality of the stage, but instead a little joke edit that was inspired by South Park! You know, that show where they use offense as comedy (Although I don't find much of the offense funny at all)? People have made Adolf Hitler as a M.U.G.E.N character, and I didn't see you complain. But no no no, when I make a paletteswap/soundswap of your Rainbow Dash character, you get all offended. Why? Where is the logic? I've removed the screenshot, you happy now? Again, I'm not really angry as such, but just a bit.....ok, maybe I am a bit angry at you, but still. If you don't like it, ignore it. I honestly don't really care if you tell RockRage8962, I'll just explain to him. And who said I would publically release this edit? I've edited a handful of characters, and not many of those edits did I actually release to public! I'm not like Josh Geary, so I won't make a punching bag character of you (Even so, I never make punching bags), nor will I make an intentionally weak joke character to mock you. This edit was supposed to appear in my (now cancelled) M.U.G.E.N game, as one of the infected characters. At the end of the game, after you beat he final boss, all the infected characters would turn back to their normal state. I'm sorry this offended you, how was I supposed to know that it would? Can we just pretend this never happened? Sweep it under the rug? Throw it into a lake? (You get the point) Whether or not you actually liked my "creations" before is unknown, but I'm sure you're going to download them just to beat them up for your YouTube channel. Whatever, I must be getting back to making one of my new character's that'll see public release soon. --Endercreeper9999 (talk) 20:48, October 21, 2014 (UTC)